Nitro Circus
Nitro Circus is an "action sport collective" led by Travis Pastrana, featuring his friends and him traveling around the world riding dirtbikes, base jumping, and performing stunts. It has spawned a tour, a second television series based on the tour, and a 3D feature film. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nitro_Circus# hide *1 History **1.1 DVDs **1.2 Television show **1.3 3D film *2 Nitro Circus Live *3 Cast **3.1 The Nitro Crew **3.2 The Nitro Circus Live Athletes ***3.2.1 BMX ***3.2.2 Skate ***3.2.3 Freestyle Motocross ***3.2.4 Roller Blades ***3.2.5 Wheelchair ***3.2.6 Scooters ***3.2.7 Ski ***3.2.8 Mountain Board ***3.2.9 Contraptions ***3.2.10 Nitro Grommets ***3.2.11 MC's *4 References *5 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nitro_Circus&action=edit&section=1 edit DVDshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nitro_Circus&action=edit&section=2 edit The collective began by releasing about 10 DVDs during the early 2000s. Good sales led to the creation of the television show. Television showhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nitro_Circus&action=edit&section=3 edit Originally run as a 2006 miniseries on Fuel TV, it began running as an episodic reality television show on MTV that featured people performing various dangerous stunts. Nitro Circus officially debuted on February 8, 2009; Season 2 premiered on August 27, 2009. 3D filmhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nitro_Circus&action=edit&section=4 edit Nitro Circus: The Movie 3D was released August 8, 2012 in the United States and November 15, 2012 in Australia and New Zealand for one week.[1] Release dates for other countries are to be announced.[2][3] Jim DeChamp suffered a serious back injury on June 29, 2011, while shooting for the 3D film. After undergoing surgery, his doctors indicated there was no spinal damage and that they expect him to make a full recovery.[4] Damien Starkey and Paul Phillips both ex-Puddle of Mudd members scored the movie and provided the majority of the music. This was done through Starkey's company Give 2 Get Music. Nitro Circus Livehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nitro_Circus&action=edit&section=5 edit Nitro Circus Live is a reality television show. It follows Travis Pastrana and the Nitro Circus crew as they perform live in Australia and New Zealand.[5] Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nitro_Circus&action=edit&section=6 edit The Nitro Crewhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nitro_Circus&action=edit&section=7 edit ;Travis Pastrana :Title: "Pro action sports athlete", "Actionsports Legend". :Pastrana is the Ringleader of the Nitro Circus Crew, is a pro FMX rider, rallycar driver, and former NASCAR driver, and is usually the first to attempt any stunt involving dirt bikes or BMX bikes. ;Andy Bell :Title: "Washed-up motorcycle rider" :Former FMX rider. Bell holds a rivalry with Pastrana involving Big Wheel tricycles stemming from the first episode of the series. ;Jolene Van Vugt :Title: "Pro motocross racer", "Nitro Circus". :Known by her nickname "Nitro Girl". :Canadian Female Motocross Champion. She joins Pastrana in many stunts involving dirt bikes. Van Vugt took on more of a cheerleading role in the second season after breaking her arm and can be seen wearing a pink cast throughout the season. ;Jim DeChamp :Title: "Pro mountain biker" :Known by his nickname "T-Rex". :Pro mountain bike downhill racer and freestyle rider. He has been friends with Pastrana since childhood. They collaborate on many stunts together on the show. Became the first person to land a front-flip on a motorbike to dirt, as seen in the 7th episode of the first season. ;Erik Roner :Title: "Pro skier/base jumper", "Nitro Circus" :Known by his nickname "Rubberneck". :Pro extreme skier and base jumper. Roner is usually the first to attempt any stunt involving snow. ;Tommy Passemante :Title: "Construction Worker" :Known by his nickname "Street Bike Tommy", given for a failed stunt in which he attempted to jump his Suzuki GSX-R motorcycle into the foam pit but overshot, breaking both his legs. He functions as the comic relief member of the crew, and is commonly employed for stunts that are the most dangerous and require the least amount of talent, known as "zero skill stunts". ;Greg Powell :Title: "Travis' cousin" :Pastrana's Cousin. Going by the nickname "Special Greg", Powell is the all-around member of the team, and generally attempts any stunt on the show. He was the first person to land a "Special Flip" on a BMX bike. He was a wide receiver on the University of Maryland football team from 2003–06 and is currently an over-the-wall crewman for Pastrana in NASCAR.[6] ;Gregg Godfrey :Known by his nickname "Muscle Hampster". ;Jeremy Rawle :Title: "Nitro Circus Producer" :Known by his nickname "Tenacious J". ;Lyn-Z Adams Hawkins :Title: "X Games Gold Medalist". :Known by her nickname "Baby Hawkins". ;Dusty Wygle :Title: "Nitro Circus". ;Aaron Sauvage :Title: "Nitro Circus". :Known by his nickname "Crum". ;Hubert Rowland :old members- Ronnie Renner, Kenny Bartram, Levi LaVallee, Cam McQueen. The Nitro Circus Live Athleteshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nitro_Circus&action=edit&section=8 edit BMXhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nitro_Circus&action=edit&section=9 edit ;Chad Kagy :Title: "X Games Gold Medalist". ;Andy Buckworth :Known by his nickname "Andy Pandy". ;Jaie Toohey ;Matt Whyatt ;Andrew Ahumada :Title: "BMX Pro". ;James Foster :Title: "BMX Pro". ;Jed Mildon :Known by his nickname "Warrior". ;Austin Hanson ;David Hammond Skatehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nitro_Circus&action=edit&section=10 edit ;Christopher 'Beaver' Fleming :Title: "Pro Skateboarder". ;Bob Burnquist Freestyle Motocrosshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nitro_Circus&action=edit&section=11 edit ;Cameron Sinclair ;Blake Williams :Title: "X Games Gold Medalist". ;Jarryd McNeil ;Steve Mini ;Clinton Moore :Title: "FMX Pro". ;Michael Norris ;Matty McFerran ;Rob Adelberg ;Taka Higashino ;Adam Jones ;Josh Sheehan :Title: "X Games FMX Medalist" ;Mark Monea ;Brad Burch ;Thomas Pages :Title: "FMX Pro". ;Beau Bamburg Roller Bladeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nitro_Circus&action=edit&section=12 edit ;Chris Haffey :Title: "X Games Gold Medalist". Wheelchairhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nitro_Circus&action=edit&section=13 edit ;Aaron Fotheringham :Title: "Wheelchair Athlete", "Extreme Wheelchair Athlete" Scootershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nitro_Circus&action=edit&section=14 edit ;Ryan Williams :Title: "Pro Scooter Rider". Skihttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nitro_Circus&action=edit&section=15 edit ;Rory Bushfield :Title: "Pro Freestyle Skier". Mountain Boardhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nitro_Circus&action=edit&section=16 edit ;Matt Brind :Title: "Mountainboarding". Contraptionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nitro_Circus&action=edit&section=17 edit ;J Cole Edginton ;Ethen Godfrey Roberts ;Rory Bushfield Nitro Grommetshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nitro_Circus&action=edit&section=18 edit ;Meghan Godfrey ;Chanler Godfrey ;Tyler Roberts MC'shttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nitro_Circus&action=edit&section=19 edit ;Bruce Robson :Title: "Nitro Circus MC". ;Laurette Nicoll ;Andy Zeiss :Title: "Nitro Circus MC". ;Busty Wolter :Title: "Nitro Circus MC". :JR: Member David Hammond". Category:2009 television series debuts Category:2009 television series endings